Secret Crush
by Pink Blossom Angel
Summary: Kagome is going to her very first dance, and then her crush asked her to...


Secret Crush by: Cherry Blossom Angel  
  
A/N: Konichiwa minna! This is my very first fanfic, and I dunno if it is good, or not. So, don't blame me. Also please R&R! I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does, but i'm trying! "talking"; 'thinking'; *actions*; (author's note). Enjoy!  
  
Chapter One: Thursday's Upcoming Dance  
  
-Kagome's P.O.V-  
  
"Nee-chan! Hurry up, or you'll be late for the dance!"  
  
"Alright, Souta, geez!"  
  
Tonight was the first dance of the year, I was so happy, because this is my first dance ever.  
  
"Nee-chan, would you stop looking at yourself in the mirror, cause one day it is going to break by your ugly face."  
  
I turned around to face Souta.  
  
"Why you little!"  
  
"Mom!!! Kagome is going to hit me!"  
  
'What?! That little runt is going to pay!' "No, i'm not, mom!"  
  
"She's lying!"  
  
"Kagome, don't harass your brother, and Souta, come down here, and don't bother your sister."  
  
"Ok! Your lucky this time."  
  
Souta left, as I stand there confused.  
  
'What did he mean by 'i'm lucky this time?' "Oh nevermind!"  
  
"Kagome, are you ready?"  
  
"Yes! I'm coming!"  
  
"Hurry, dear!"  
  
I looked at the time, and it reads: 6:20 PM  
  
'What the fuck? I have more than enough time to get ready; my dance isn't until 7:30.'  
  
I hurried down the stairs.  
  
"Mom, it's 6:20 and the dance doesn't start until 7:30."  
  
"I know, honey, but Souta needs to go to his karate lessons."  
  
"But it's starts at 6:30."  
  
"Kagome, do you mind if your are there a little bit early?"  
  
"Umm...I don't care." 'I think.'  
  
"Good! Now, Kagome, tell Souta to get in the car and you can go too."  
  
"Ok..." 'I'm confused.'  
  
I walked into the living room, where Souta was playing his stupid fighting game.  
  
"Hey runt, mom told us to get in the car now."  
  
"Hold on, nee-chan."  
  
"I said now!'  
  
"Alright!"  
  
I walked over to the playstation 2 and closed the game.  
  
"Why did you do that for?! I was on the last level!"  
  
"Who cares, we have to get in the car."  
  
"Grr!!!"  
  
"Don't 'grr' me!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
'Why you!'  
  
"Kagome! Souta! Stop this bickering, and get in the car!"  
  
"Hai, mom."  
  
Souta and I walked to the green mini-van that my mom drive.  
  
"Shotgun!"  
  
"I want to be in the shotgun!"  
  
"You're too little! You must be over 12 to sit in the front."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Look!"  
  
I pointed at the flap-thingy that has the mirror. (A/N: Gomen! I forgot what it was called! -.-)  
  
"Darn it!"  
  
"Ha! Told you!"  
  
*Hmphs*  
  
'Whatever.'  
  
"Everybody's ready?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good."  
  
I looked at the time and it reads: 6:25   
  
'Damn! All that fighting and it only took 5 minutes?!'  
  
"Souta."  
  
"Yeah, mom?"  
  
"When you get there, tell ji-chan to drive you home."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Kagome needs to be at the dance, and I don't think I will be able to make it to pick you up."  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
"Souta, here's a reminder, don't fall asleep while you're in the car with ji-chan, or then he will start falling asleep."  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Sorry." 'But it's true.'  
  
*laughs* "I'll remember that." *laughs*  
  
Mom stopped the car.  
  
"Ja ne, Souta, have a nice day and don't forget to tell ji-chan."  
  
"Ok, mom."  
  
"Mom, can I drive?"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Do you have your permit?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Ok, dear."  
  
I got out of the car and traded seats with my mom.  
  
"Slowly now."  
  
"I got it."  
  
"Be careful."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Watch out for cars."  
  
"Ok, mom." (Don't you hate it when your parents tells you to be careful, and stuff, and you got it under control? BTW, I don't drive yet, but my sister does, and our parents tells her that mostly everytime she drives, and she already have her liecense. Gomen, back to the story.)  
  
When I finally got to school it was 6:45, and that's when the freshmen's dance ends.  
  
"Ja, mom."  
  
"Ok, dear. Don't do anything wrong."  
  
"Hai." 'What the hell? 'Don't do anything wrong'? Like what? Get hook up with a guy, and have sex? What a thustworthy mom I have.'  
  
When I got out of the car, it was raining, so I walk to the ramada. (A/N: Thinks that how you spell it.)  
  
A/N: 'Sup minna? How you like it so far? Good? Bad? Sorry, I made Kagome's mom mean, but just pretend she had a bad day at work, and she was really pissed, when she got home from work. If you have any questions or comments you can send me a e-mail @ cherryblossomangel@yahoo.com, a IM, if you don't know my s/n is xiChaosxangeLix, or you can review. BTW, I usually go on AIM during the weekend, and very little during the weekdays. Stupid homework...Damn it! I have a fucking cold, and it suxs, cause I don't wanna miss school. I know i'm weird, but I want a perfect attendance, but I have way too many homework, and tests. I might be updating every week, since school, and stuff. First, I have a sore thoat, now I have a cold, what next? A flu? Attention minna! If you know how to spell 'thank you' in japanese please tell me a.s.a.p. Ja ne!  
  
Preview of Next Chapter:  
  
"Konichiwa, Sango!"  
  
"Konichiwa, Kagome."  
  
"Let's go in before we catch a cold."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Sango and I walk into the lobby of our school.  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where am I going to put my umbella?"  
  
"Ask Ms. Hakuda" (A/N: Chorus teacher)  
  
"Ok."  
  
Sango aske Ms. Hakuda, where should she put her umbella.  
  
Japanese Vocab:  
  
Konichiwa- Good afternoon  
  
Minna- Everybody  
  
Nee-Chan- Sister (I think it means older sister, but i'm not sure.)  
  
Gomen- Sorry  
  
Hai- Yes  
  
Ji-Chan- Grandpa  
  
Ja Ne- Good Bye (Ja- Bye, Ne- Good)  
  
Ja minna!  
  
~*Cherry Blossom Angel*~ 


End file.
